


to infinity.

by shinsouh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, anxious mark lee, lee donghyuck - Freeform, lowercase intended, mark lee - Freeform, not so loud haechan, uh i don't know what is this hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouh/pseuds/shinsouh
Summary: mark is not really the type of person who will invite someone to go with him to church, he'd rather go on his own than letting someone accompany him all throughout an hour of lecture inside the church—but today's a bit different than the usual thing he does every sunday. going to donghyuck's place with no permission is a tough one, he has been hesitating to do this one for weeks now.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Markhyuck - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	to infinity.

mark is not really the type of person who will invite someone to go with him to church, he'd rather go on his own than letting someone accompany him all throughout an hour of lecture inside the church—but today's a bit different than the usual thing he does every sunday. going to donghyuck's place with no permission is a tough one, he has been hesitating to do this one for weeks now.   
  
  
let's say that mark is afraid of any type of rejection, especially if that someone who he has been crushing on for years rejected him despite him being patient. he couldn't make a move, he badly wants to be blunt so he won't endure these weird feelings inside his chest whenever he's close with donghyuck, whenever he hears his voice, whenever he's staring at his tanned skin that is glowing once the sunlight is hitting it. he doesn't even know what was stopping him from saying the words that he wants to say out loud. he often plays his guitar on one of the benches inside their campus while singing a song that he's in the mood to play while donghyuck is watching him—with a smile on his face. that is the best and will always be mark's favorite.  
  
  
"hyuck," he says with a hint of laziness in his voice while knocking through the door of donghyuck's dorm. he has to repeat his name and his knocks over and over again before donghyuck can finally answer and open the door for him. and that was it, donghyuck finally opened the door with a glimpse of confusion that mark can see through his face, he may act really chill now but his heart is beating nonstop and it's just crazy.  
  
  
"what do you want?" donghyuck asks, his eyes staring at mark's lips right before gazing back to mark's eyes.  
  
  
"mind going to church with me? uh, this is a bit sudden but yeah—it's still up to you if you want to join me or not."  
  
  
"that's surely a sudden one, you never invited me on things like that. but who am i to say no to you? why won't you come inside then wait for me to get prepared?" donghyuck opened the door widely, signaling mark to get inside.  
  
  
it did not take so long for haechan to prepare himself, he doesn't need a lot of things with him. his bare face and his comfy clothing. mark has been tapping his leg for a while now, especially now that donghyuck is still inside the bathroom. he's anxious but he's confident that he'll do it this day. they both know that they like each other, but no one is making a move nor saying those things that each one of them wants to hear—no one's insisting because they keep on waiting for each other. as soon as donghyuck went out of the bathroom, mark instantly gazes at donghyuck's toe up to his face. a smile forming on his lips as he looks at donghyuck. they did not waste time and immediately drove their way to the church. once they get there, mark chose a seat on the last row of the church pew.   
  
  
  
mark is carefully listening to the priest while donghyuck keep on glancing at his face, he couldn't stop himself from doing it. mark is way too beautiful for his sight and he couldn't stop himself from lowering his head after glancing at mark just to form a small but sweet smile on his lips. sooner enough, when the priest is already discussing his lecture, mark gently grabbed donghyuck's left hand before massaging it as he takes a deep breath. donghyuck was just staring at mark's hand that is wrapped around his own. he thought mark is suddenly anxious with a lot of people around them, but that is not the point of it up until mark brings out a box of the ring and in there, there's a pair of an eternity ring waiting for its owner to put it on someone's finger.  
  
  
mark didn't say anything and donghyuck is waiting for him to say something as he slides the ring into donghyuck's ring finger. "hyuck, this may not be good timing for this one, but i'm not going to hold back anymore. please don't remove this one." marks says almost whispering before staring back at donghyuck's face. he turned his gaze back at his own finger before sliding the ring into his own ring finger. "expect me to wear this one as well even if you already get tired of me."  
  
  
exchanges of "peace be with you" comes to place that distracted them from staring at each other's hand. mark is undeniably still nervous about what he did—and donghyuck is still speechless. when the mass ended, mark drove donghyuck back to his dorm. an exchange of awkward smiles filled the atmosphere and mark was so ready to bid his goodbye to donghyuck, but donghyuck stopped him with his simple words that escape his lips—"can you stay for a while? let's talk about this? _us_?" and mark is back on track of being so anxious. _will donghyuck remove the ring? was he disgusted about what he did earlier?_ his own thoughts are making him weak.  
  
  
so mark stayed, he couldn't say no to donghyuck. he's ready no matter what, he already thought of this one—there will always be a time where the person you truly love will reject you and mark is so down for it, donghyuck is the only person who can break his heart, he's so _ready_ for it. mark was just tapping his thumb on his own lap as he waits for donghyuck to say a word, they were sitting on the end of the bed, and the atmosphere was really intense.   
  
  
"mark, be honest with me. tell me what you feel." he faces mark before bringing his hand up to cup mark's cheek. his eyes locked onto mark's eyes and then his lips. but then, mark didn't say anything. he stayed quiet. donghyuck was leaning closer and closer to his face, which made mark froze on his seat. the last thing he knows is that he was staring at donghyuck's lips—and now, their lips were brushing each other. "say something" donghyuck mumbles in between their kiss.  
  
  
mark cups donghyuck cheek with his free hand while donghyuck hands were now resting on mark's waist. he brushes donghyuck's cheek with his thumb, his eyes closed. he can't hear anything, all he knows is that donghyuck was telling him something but he cannot process anything for his head is filled with donghyuck, haechan, and hyuck. he wants him and he does not want to stop yet. he tugs donghyuck's lower lip in between his teeth before nibbling on it. he grabs donghyuck's waist before resting his body on the mattress as mark hovers on top of him. he then grips on both of donghyuck's hands and pins them above his head. "beautiful," he mutters as he stares down at donghyuck. he leans close for the last time before connecting their lips once again, his tongue gently brushes donghyuck's lower lip, asking permission to let his tongue explore donghyuck's mouth. they did not waste time, they can feel each other's tongue brushing against one another. donghyuck sucks on mark's tongue which made him groan. mark carefully pulls away from the kiss as he watches donghyuck, he then brushes the hair off donghyuck's forehead before pressing a light peck on it. "hyuck, i love you."  
  
donghyuck hums softly with his eyes closed, his hands finding its way to mark's waist to brush his thumbs against his skin underneath his shirt. "i've been waiting for you to say that for _so, so long._ "  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit rushed and i don't know anymore, i hope you enjoyed reading though?


End file.
